el reportaje
by mei yukimura
Summary: la mayor chorrada q he escrito en mi vida... xDD entrad y leed! pliiiss


**VENGANZA… DULCE VENGANZA…**

DEPARTAMENTO DE PERIODISMO

-Eres una tonta! Has puesto delante de todos que tu me ganaste!

-Ese era el trato, no? Tu mismo lo dijiste "quien gane hará un pequeñín discurso en la revista y dirá unas cuantas cositas… jajaja"

-pero te pasaste!

-como que me pase? Si te dije que hiciste un buen trabajo!

-y que es eso de "por encima de tus posibilidades"! –dice kazuma señalando el periódico..-

Una ráfaga de viento penetró en la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos compañeros de trabajo. Los dos se alarmaron al sentir la presencia de un youkai en la habitación. Pero el que realmente hizo drama fue kuwabara que se escondió detrás del aparador…

Era Hiei, quien había ido a rendir cuentas a los periodistas por poner semejantes artículos en los cuales él era el único y inigualable protagonista de todos ellos.

Se veía a kilómetros lo enfurecido que estaba, pero ahí también había alguien que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus impertinencias.

-mira niña, me da igual que sea tu trabajo! Quiero que lo quitéis o os mato a los dos!

-no lo podemos quitar porque ya está publicado!

-entonces os mataré igualmente!

-no por favor! Porfis! Sino mi hermana me perseguirá día y noche aún siendo en el infierno por no pagar la renta de la casa! –dijo kuwabara aún detrás del aparador-

-eso no es problema mío, si tu hermana es una perra como tu…

-oye! No confundas a mi hermana con un animal…!

-no me grites que no estoy sordo! Además que es eso de… –dice mientras coje la revista y busca entre ella el artículo que escribió kuwabara…- "Hiei es un alma buena, que solo buscó las muertes por buscar la venganza…, -sigue leyendo- al fin y al cabo el estaba herido y ya no sabía el verdadero significado de la amistad…!" que cojones es esto!

-fue ella! –dijo acusadoramente kuwabara señalando a rak-

-como es eso? Oí bien?

-aquí pone que lo escribiste tu…

-pero fue ella…

-que traidor! –dije rak enfurecida- eres un cara de espinaca castigos!

-me da igual quien haya sido! Os mataré a todos. Claro esta a Yukina no, pobre… pero llamad a ese tal Shuiichi Minamino –dice leyendo el nombre mientras miraba el siguiente artículo-

-sí, shuiichi! Él ha sido quien mas a metido la curiosidad en tu vida. Él debería morir no yo! –dice kuwabara intentando escabullirse-

-por lo menos di no nosotros! –dice rak- ya que aculpas a un compañero…

-vaya par de dos! –gritó Hiei-

La discusión es interrumpida de nuevo por el ruido de alguien que entra en la habitación…

-que pasa aquí? Kuwabara, rak y…. ¿Hiei?

-que haces aquí? Escapa! –le grita rak a…. shuiichi-

-shuiichi! –dice alabándolo kuwabara- ahora ya estas aquí… -shuiichi le mira extraño- ahora ya puedes tu pagar las culpas y yo me voy!

-pero que dices? –dice shuiichi desconcertado-

-tu eres shuiichi? No… tu eres…. Ese ki es de … -shuiichi suda la gota gorda por si consigue recordar- Agrrr! No me acuerdo! –cae gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza de todos nuestros personajes-

-me habrás confundido porque yo….

-ya recuerdo! –vuelve a sudar la gota gorda- no! Imposible! Lo maté! –gotita- ya se! Entonces debe ser… ah no! También lo maté… Y si fueras… , sí, eso es! No tampoco! Al final un youko llamado… llamado… no consigo recordar! Kurama! Eso es!

no! Me ha pillado! Como ha conseguido recordar?

-tipejo! Pensé que era kuhro pero lo mató ese youko…

eh? No me ha pillado? Urra urra! comienza a dar brincos y a saltar, cantar… Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de K.O.

-que haces shuiichi? –pregunta rak timidamente ante tal espectáculo-

-esta ya se ha vuelto loco antes de hacerle nada…

-urra! Hurra! –se da cuenta de cómo todos le miran e intenta disimular, pero lo echo hecho esta y… bueno, ya no tiene solución… -que pasa? Uno no puede estar alegre? –"intenta excusarse… cada día el mundo esta peor… " piensa hiei-

-no cuando van a matarte! –le grita kuwabara- oye rak… creo que este empieza a desvariar… creo que eso de la muerte le ha hecho… -es interrumpido por rak-

-que muerte? Yo no voy a dejarme matar! Mi trabajo es informar a los lectores sobre algo que nosotros precisamos que es lo suficientemente importante y…

-importante? Lectores? Y a ellos, dime tu, que tanto defiendes tus principios, que coño le importa mi vida? Yo hago con ella lo que me plazca! Pero ahora que hablas niña, te voy a decir el por qué de tu muerte… a ver… -mira el periódico- o sí… aquí esta… "_se dice, que las lágrimas de hiei se convierten en hermosas y brillantes gemas negras_"

-espera! Espera! Te has saltado el punto donde pone " pero aún no se ha comprobado"!

-pues claro que no! Como pones una cosa tan evidente en esto! Como voy yo a llorar? Es que me crees un estúpido ningen?

-pues tu hermana llora…

-ella es una chica! Además eso no es todo. También pone: "_después de la riesgosa cirugía, muy debilitado, él viajo al ningenkai en un último intento de encontrar a su hermana perdida_."

-y que?

-pues que pone: muy debilitado! Como yo voy a estar debilitado?

-pues como todo el mundo cuando le implantan un tercer ojo!

-lo dices como si fuera de lo mas normal rak… -dice kuwabara-

-agrr! Odio que me llames rak!

-rak! Rak! RAK!

-estúpido kuwabara! –se va persiguiéndole por toda la oficina…-

-sí –dice Hiei- lo peor de todo es que ella todavía se podría decir que no ha escrito tan… molestamente… pero Shuiichi o como te llames! Tu… oye! Oye! "_hiei, este terco, cabezota, taciturno y orgulloso youkai tene motivos de sobra para ser como es_" solo en la primera frase ya empiezas a insultarme! Además de que dices que tengo razones para ser como soy! Y tu que sabrás…!

-bueno, yo… se mucho más de lo que tu sabes. Pero todo lo que pone ahí es cierto, así que no puedes reprocharme…

-bien, bien. Y esto? A ver… "_hina, la madre de hiei mantuvo relaciones con un hombre_" mi madre era una santa! Y no hacía esas cochinadas! Agr! –hace una mueca de asco mientras todos se le quedan mirando como: si chato, lo que tu digas…

También aquí pone: _"pero si se acuestan con un hombre tienen un hijo, que acostumbra a ser cruel, despidado y muy violento." _Además de volver a decirle a mi madre guarra me dices a mí todos esos adjetivos…

Y aquí va otra: _"esta sensación de desprecio hacia si mismo y de abandono y traición, le sumen en una autocompasión y soledad extremo, que empieza a volverse odio hacia los demás, hacia quienes le han traicionaron_" y ese parrafo ya es el colmo!

Y otra: _"el país del hielo no le costó mucho de encontrar, y cuando se plantó allí dispuesto a matarlas a todas, las vio tan indefensas y le tenian tanto miedo que le causaron lástima y las perdonó." _Claro que no me costó! Que te crees? Además que es eso de la lástima y el perdón? Eso solo son sentimientos ningen inservibles!

-agr! Callate ya estúpido! Tu que sabrás de lo que es el perdón? Toda tu vida has estado buscando una venganza innecesaria! Encima, cuando se suponía que ibas a matarlas no lo hiciste! Porque no lo aceptas de una vez!

-tu que sabrás niñata?

-como me has llamado! –se lanza encima de él. Le lanza un puñetazo el cual esquiva con la menor complicación. Luego un codazo. Le estira del pelo. Le… bueno, que al final terminan todos como después de haber ido a una tienda en rebajas-

-me dejáis seguir ya? A ver que busque… aquí! "_y cuando llegó al territorio de yatsude se encontró a un poderoso youkai, al que atacó impulsado por la rabia, y por el que __FUE VENCIDO. este youkai es kurama, que le llevó a su casa y le curó de sus heridas. "_

Que es eso de un poderoso youkai por el cual fue vencido! Eso es una calumnia! Encima de que ese tal kurama me llevó a su casa NINGEN y me curó mis heridas que él mismo hizo y… espera! Aquí no pone nada de ningen, como lo se yo? –los demás se le quedan viendo como: y como pretendes que lo sepa yo?- además de kurama… de que me suena?

que no se acuerde! Que no se acuerde!

-oye tu! Cara tonto! Antes no has mencionado tu, un tal kurama? –dice kuwabara-

-anda es verdad! El que mató al estúpido de ku.. a quien le llamas cara tonto, cara espinaca?

-oye eso me lo has robado a mí!

Hiei se lanza sobre kuwabara, kuwabara intenta escapar. Rak solo hace que gritar y shuiichi de mientras intenta escapar del lio en el que se ha metido…

-eh tu! No escapes! Ahora recuerdo! –dice Hiei mientras Shuiiichi suda la gota gorda ante las últimas palabras…- tu eres kurama! Ahora me acuerdo!

no! Es mi perdición!

-por eso sabías todas esas cosas! Además como te atreves a decir que me venciste, que luego luchamos juntos y que luego me traicionaste y me volviste a ganar junto a aquel tantei! Además eso de que ya no tenía razón de vivir y me dejé morir en la batalla contra a shigure y que…

-todo es verdad! No me he inventado nada…

-pero…

-ves como tengo razón… -se hace el intelectual..-

-agrrr! La próxima vez os mataré a todos! Y no publiquéis nada mas mío ni que tenga que ver con mi vida privada o os pesará a todos!

-sí! –dicen los 3 a la vez-

-FIN-


End file.
